Akari become Independentist
by OceanNeoJet
Summary: Full credits to Gerendo01 for giving me the whole concept, pic, title & anything really. Suscribe to his channel & I'll suck yo dick. I want to have his/her babies. Also, I'm locked in my bathroom someone herpes me. What happens when the club room wants to become independent from the student's gaijin club's authority und power?


tDeadbeat's Note: This fic is a reference to the Catalonian's independency from Spain & some figures/things that had to do with it. Also, I'm homeless & want to kill myself in a daily basis, donate a car battery or smth

The Amusement Club was a place of friendship, peace and hardcore lesbian groping (Kyakra molested the girs, like 99% of the time, 1% being Chinatown hunting down Yuoui's French flag 24/7).

But there was a giant problem about the ownership of said club. The stuturd council. They could grab every single club by the pussy. No one could be independor. Sugo Ayana was the person who wanted the Catalonia- I mean the Amusement Club to shut down because the Yurus wanted to be independent from the evil lesbians of the Student Gulag.

Ayani decided to take her G.I. joe Suit and head to the Yurus to stir shit up.

" TOSHINO KYOKOKAKAROTTO!" Alabama screamed while entering the Yurus' club.

"Hi, Ayano!" Kiko said. "We won't let you take our meme nest. We want to separate ourselves from your authority & irrelevance because the student council is a bunch of tertiary characters." Ayamuro kun was pissed as her request was denied. She wanted the club members to become their slaves. She didn't want to give them power or to separate the club from the concentration council's authority. She had a plan.

"Toastino Kyanide, I have a paper here that proves that you weren't given the authority to manage this club!" Ayano said while showing a piece of paper that showed that the previous club members hadn't signed up for dis. Kyoko and co. gasped. "What the fuck is this shit!?" Yui said.

"Nononono, Ayana senpai don't tell this to the cops, we're owners of this club, we want independant don't do zis." Kelpo chan begged Ayana Campana by kneeling to Ayane's crotch testicle.

"Cry, you fools! You wanted to be free of our grasp, while you don't even own this shithole ahahahaha, I'll make the Lesbian Tea Party Club Great Again!"

"AAAAOOOOOOOAAAAAAA" Kiko, Yugi & Chinka senpi wereh screamaong" The girls started cryouing. Kyoko. With tiers in her eyayeyes, grabbed Ayanitro kun shirt & spoken Americano "Are you punishing me bcz I didn't invite you to my golden shower party thee other day!?" Ayano took a deep breath and said "Yes" – Mafia 1 theme plays

1 single gal was not frustrated by all of this shite, but was actually deep in thought. It was Akarikea! "Will this club go away!? We will not become indementor!? What is this feeling of roneriness!?" Akarin wondered in Latin, while having flashbangs of some Spanish Court not accepting her club's requests.

"THIS CLUB IS OVER! YOU'LL SUCK MY WHOLE DICK KIOKO & YOUR LESBIAN EUROVISION GROUP HERE EAT MY SEMEN! YOU CAN'T ESCAPE US!" Ayano shouted while waving a Spanish Flag.

Screams everywhere, laughs everywhere. Hope & Despair, mixed together to become this Club's inevitable deterioration. Akari was watching all of this while sitting quietly behind them. Then, she heard a voice.

"D t le er ake t e cl b!" was the sound Alien kun heard insidoor her. "What!?" Akari gasped. "What does that mean? Who talked just now? Did I just go crazy because of my sadness!?" Akairu wondered. "No no, I get it now! That was DON'T LET HER TAKE THE CLUB!"

A strong light appeared behind the girls, glowing in Akari's forehead. Akari closed her eyes, prepared herself and stood up like a Toshiba Volcano Eruption!

"CHINGA _TU MADRE, PENDEJOOOOOOOOO!_ " Akarin shouted to Ayako! "Do you have any problems, Ms Akaza? Did you finally snap you irrelevant whore?" Ayano said to Akairi with a smug face.

" _¡Soy Akarancesc Akazia y estoy aquí para hacer de nuevo grande este club! ¡Por los poderes que Lord Trump me ha otorgado, haré que este club lésbico sea independiente una vez más!"_ Akari said in New Mexico. Everyone was shocka blyat. "When did you learn to speak Spanish, Akarini swan?" Kyolo chin asked.

Akari's demeanor had completely changed. Her voice had changed too! She appeared & dolbysounded like a man in his 70s proclaiming a foreign republic or something.

Akari stood up to the vile fiend that wanted to chain the club. " _¿Cómo sabemos que tu prueba no es falsa?_ " Akarancesc proclaimed. "Do we have a translator here?" Yu®i asked the other girls.

" _¡Todos! ¡Mira el papel que esa perra está sosteniendo!_ " she continued, while pointing at the bottom right on the paper Ayano was holding. The girls took a long stare at Ayano's paper and saw something inconceivable. "What?" Ayano said in a confused manner, till she looked at her own paper.

The letters "MADE IN BANGKOK " could be seen on Ayano's proof. "SONO BAKANA!" Ayano screamed in fluent Japanese, clearly surprised!

"¡Se acabó! ¡Fallaste! ¡El clubse queda estará libre de tu coño sucio! Akarinancesc said in an enthusiastic manner against Ayano.

Ayano was fucking piisoed! She wanted to take anime revenge against Akari v2.0 that brilliantly deduced her shortcomings. She took one long deep breath. "It seems I have no choice." Ayunu said in a low Mandarin voice.

Ayano's hand went straight to her pocket. Then, with one swift move, she pulled out an Uzi. "JESUS WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING HERMANO!?" Kyono screamed in unison. Ayano snapped & shouted! "FUCK YOUR GAY CATALONIAN CLUB AND YOUR PUSSY WHIPPED KIKE FRIENDS OFF MY SPANISH COUNCIL AAAAAOOOOOOOOAAAAA!"

The now speaking Spanish, redhead, looked at Ayano with a cynical yet pitiful look. "TERMINA AHORA, HIJOOOOOO!" while pulling an Assault Rifle out of one her hair buns whike a girly ~Akarin~ sounde effect could be heard in the distance.

"AAAAAAAAAAOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAA!" Everyone screamed in unison raid as Akarini & Aayanox were shooting each other without any mercy. Bullets & screams everywhere. "I'll never let you set this fucking yke club free, even if it takes a 30 year war to violate you CUUUUUUUUUNT!" Ayarin screamed to Akarin.

China was shot in the head by Ayano, protecting Yuzi in the process, but a bullet from Akarin's rifle ricocheted & hit Yui's boob hearto & instantly dioed. Kryoko grabbed her favorite pink dildo while crouching under the club's table screaming "MAKE IT STOOOOOOOOPPPPPPPOOOOOO! MAKE IT STOOOOPPPPPPOOOO!" while golden showerino the floor.

At that moment, Akarin started to gain her consciousness back. She could see herself & a man's figure in his 70s, inside her own mind, waving at her. " _Bon cop de falç_! _GANAR!_ " he said to Akarin's head, while disappearing from her mind.

Akarin, now awoken, threw her rifle down, jumped at Ayano and hugged her in a shoujo ai way. "It's okay Aomine senpai. You're afraid. You think that, if the club becomes independent of the student council, you'll lose your friends here. Don't worry. We'll become free of your power, but the threads of our friendships will never be torn!"

Ayano couldn't believe what she was hearing. She started shaking & dropped her gun. She started tearing up & hugged Akarin back. "I… I….. I AM SO SORRY MY PRECIOUS FRIENDS!" Ayangi said. "I WAS SO ANXIOUS ABOUT LOSING YOU ALL THAT I DID SUCH ABYSMAL THINGS! FOOOOORGIIIIIVEEEEEEE MEEEEE!" "Of course Onee chan!" Akari answered to her.

The club, then, gained its own autonomy & Yui & Chinatsun were buried behind the club in secret. The only witness, which was Kyoko, went to her room on the same day & shoved her pinko dildo so far up her ass to forget what happened, that she pierced her stomach & died from anal bleeding.

R.I.P. Yuni, Chen & Kyoone san chan aria #2090– $2107 "can dykes cry!?" – Krauser chan


End file.
